Manga Chapter 1
Hybride's Girl is the first chapter and the opening story of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita manga series. Plot Summary Somewhere at Solum, Hiroto, now the castle lord, begins his first journey outside the castle alongside Mumia and Carabella. It was four days ago before his sudden arrival at Hybride Kingdom. Hiroto was reading a 7 Step self-help book at the Dōshigen High Club House of Kirimi City. His friend Sōichirō visited him and berated his friend for reading such book to fulfill his dream on becoming a president despite never made into top 30 in the test. Hiroto however refuted that he believed the benefit of being a president was to thinking about his/her peers around him/her and it didn't even required means getting good grades to do so. Nevertheless, Sōichirō opened an ancient map of Hybride he bought from a second-handed bookstore while fantasized about the Elves because the name Hybride means Elves in Medieval English. Just as the map is opened however, the clubhouse door was suddenly locked and they were being teleported into a pig farm in an unfamiliar world. To add insult to injury, the boys were accused as pig thieves by local soldiers only to be narrowly rescued by Carabella who saw them as Diferente instead. At Mora Village, a boy asks his father about Diferente but the latter didn't find them interesting. According to one legend, Hybride was once populated with humans and elves until a great plague almost putting humanity into its near extinction. 50 years ago, the first Diferente was summoned and during his arrival, he united every resident in Mora Village which including the Mummy Tribes and Skeleton Tribe, though it went down hill when the second and more recent Diferente wasn't useful and became a burden instead. Their conversation however is interrupted by a Valkyrie the vampire who teases the duo that she will savor her "meals" for tonight. Meanwhile, Hiroto and Sōichirō were taken to Solum Castle into see Ulkan and Sentelio. Sōichirō then demands their return home only to be beaten by a guard as his punishment for disrespecting the nobles. Belittling the Diferente, Sentelio firstly orders the boys to defeat a Vampire but Hirito found it as suspicious, so he made a deal with the steward that they will only comply to Ulkan's request if he reward them a job at Solem while the latter find an archbishop to send them home, with a letter as a proof of the deal, to Sentelio's ire. Still, Ulkan reluctantly complied with Hiroto's demands if it meant on easing Mora villagers but never expecting the duo's success in beating the Vampire. Anyway, just as Hiroto and Sōichirō leaves, Ulkan was left to preparing for the Elf Incentive Plan. On their way for Mora Village, Hiroto told Sōichiro about the new world by looking at the mummies, which horrified Sōichiro only to be calmed by Hiroto's temptations about the elves. The escort solider cynically told them that even there was an elf lived somewhere within this area, he/she would unlikely to visit Solum despite Sentelio's invitation. As Hiroto asked him why, the soldier brushed that off but belittling the two that defeating a vampire is impossible. Suddenly, the weather was raining yet the trio was close to Mora Village too, not before encountering Mimia who was emerged from the bushes. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kiyokawa Hiroto *Mimia *Aida Souichiro *Carabella *Valkyrie *Ulkan *Sentelio Difference Between Light Novel and Manga (To be added..) Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapter